custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Valley of the Mangai 3
Das ist eine Super Geschichte, ich kann kaum erwarten wie es weitergeht, wirst du zu shadow-kailani eine figur machen? bioniclemaster724 17:21, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ja heute schaff ichs aber nich mehr Sehr Schöne Fortführung deiner Geschichte. Aber dennoch eine kleine Randbemerkung. Die Toa des Geheimen Rates sind abgezogen um 5 Matoraner welche im Bezug zu einem anderen großen Problem stehen in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Nicht weil sie ans Aufgeben denken. Sie wissen noch nicht mal was mit IgnitaNuva geschehen ist. Aber Gorast und Krika ( jetzte auch Mitglieder des Geheimen Rates auch wenn sie Makuta sind Gute Makuta ) werden sie noch informieren. Nur Gorast und Krika sind von den Ratsmitgliedern bei euch geblieben. Bima, Kailani und Jadekaiser sind Kaiser Toa keine Ratstoa. Es macht spas das Projekt fort zu führen! Jadekaiser Ps. Lese das Epos Die Kaiser Garder der Neue Anfang um unserer Projekt fort zu führen. Die neuen Ereignis in die Goldene Stadt sind für die Helden in Voya Nui ( Kaisergarde Neuer Anfang ) nicht sicht bar und die Abendteuer unsere Helden mit den Spiegel Toa für den Rat jetzt auch nicht mehr. Dir Scheint Nobis Nui zu gefallen oder? Was hälts du davon wenn ich für unsere gemeinsame Geschichte eine neue Operationsbasis in der Goldenen Stadt Sugral Nui einrichte? Jadekaiser nunja wie soll ich sagen ich muss ja den namen öfters einbringen aber trotzdem hört sich die idee nich schlecht an ^^ Kailani Dann baue ich die nächtste Operationbasis in Sugral Nui. Jadekaiser Mazzeka als Rats Toa finde ich eine gute Idee. Jadekaiser danke aber er is noch kein richtiger ratstoa sondern erstaml spion denn als matoraner war er einer des ordens von mata nui und der rat bemerkte diese talent verwandelte ihn in ein toa und stellte ihn ein ich erstell später noch ne figur und n profil für ihn Kailani Ich werde ihm Drake zuteilen. Drakes Profil erarbeite ich zur Zeit. Er wird den gleichen Körper wie Titan Jadekaiser haben und auch die gleichen Waffen (aber andere Namen und keine Elementaren Kräfte) Er wird so eine Art Geweih bekommen. Er ist im Rat genau so Rang hoch wie Igni aber Drake ist immer bei euch und unterstützt euch. Jadekaiser Bezüglich Tuyet Du schreibst nach wie vor gut, weiter so! Aber bitte verzerre den Geheimen Rat und seine Toa nicht so. Das Shadow Kailani mit Titan Jadekaiser fertig wurde kann so bleiben, denn er muss seine neuen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten noch lernen. Auch die neuzugänge im Rat aber belass es erst mal bei diesen. Nun zu Tuyet. Gegen eine Gegnerin wie Shadow Kailani hätte Tuyet Hunterseeker weit heftigere und bösere Atacken eingesetzt. Vor allem weil sie weiß das Shadow Kailani Schattenkräfte einsetzen könnte. Meine Tuyet ist nicht nur die Nette, sie kann auch eine heimtückische Kämpferin sein, der alle Mittel zum Sieg recht sind. Lass deinen Text so wie er ist, merke dir es nur für die Zukunft. Jadekaiser Ps. Unser Gemeinschaftsprojekt gefällt mir immer noch. Wir werden es doch hofentlich fort führen. Warum hast du in deiner Schlacht meine Parteien vergessen? Habe doch auch einen Schlachtbeitrag in meiner Geschischte Geschrieben? Jadekaiser naja ich habs doch so gemacht das nur der orden sich darum kümmert während der rat sich um andere wichtige angelegenheiten kümmert sorry wegen das mit Tuyet blos meine Toa haben auch was auf dem kasten und einige sind genau so stark andere fast wie deine Kailani p.s. mir macht es auch Spaß mit dir zusammne zu arbeiten Der Kampf war schon ok. Aber Tuyet benutz ihre Wasserelementkraft nicht mehr. Sie setzt nur noch Schattenkräfte ein. Sie stehen in ihrem Profil. Der Geheime Rat hat beschlossen, auch aktiv mit dem Orden zusammen zu Kämpfen. Deine Toa sind Super und ich mag sie. Sie sind meinen durch aus Ebenbürdig nur kämpfen sie anders. Schreibe erst mal nicht über den Vertrag zwischen Orden und Rat. Ich schicke dir die Angaben wenn ich sie ausgearbeitet habe. Was Dume und seine Vahki angeht erwähne sie nur im Hintergrund. Lass den Orden ruhig über Dume sketisch sein. Und zur guter Letzt! Schöne Geschichte weiter so! Jadekaiser Kailani Nui Ich würde ihr einen Namen geben, der ihre Schattenkräfte betont. Zum Beispiel was ihre Einsatzfähikeit betont. Habe das auch so gemacht. Hunterseeker heist so viel wie Jägersucher und betont das Tuyet und Takafu sich unbemerkt wie geisterhafte Jäger an ihre Opfer anpirschen können. Jadekaiser Ps. Kailani Nui hört sich dennoch sehr Nobel und respektvoll an. Soll IgnikaNuva tot bleiben oder nicht? Jadekaiser schwirige frage ich würd ihn tot lassen da Kailani jetzt mit Mazeka zusammen ist aber ich würd es wie in the kingdom machen er wird wiederbelebt und später von teridax absorbiert und zerstört ihn von innen Kailani 12:29,12.9.08 (UTC)p.s. ich würd es gerne bei Kailani-Nui belassen Gut, dann bleibt er Tot, aber der Rat möchte Kailani Nui die Waffen und den Herzstein von IgnikaNuva als Erinnerungen an einen Guten Freund überlassen. Würde das Kailani Nui nur Belasten oder könnte sie damit Gefühlsmäßig Umgehen? Jadekaiser kann damit umgehen Kailani 12:51, 12.9.08 (UTC) Gut, dann schreibe ich jetzt wieder an der Geschichte weiter. Jadekaiser Erwähne bitte in Bezug auf die Bombe, das Tuyet diese nicht entschärfen konnte und sie all ihre Kraft dafür aufwenden musste damit die Kraft der Explosion durch ihr Schattenfeld absorbierd wurde. Dies musste sie tun um Ga Metru zu retten. Jadekaiser kein problem IgnikaNuva5294 09:00, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC)